The present invention relates to a multi-use exercise bag, and more particularly to an exercise bag and removable weight system where the removable weights can be used individually or stacked within the exercise bag.
Various types of equipment and apparatuses are used by people to exercise. Non-limiting examples of equipment include free weights, plate loaded machines, and/or elastic bands for exercising and building muscle. Weighted bags may also be incorporated into routines for aerobic training and sport training. Most of this equipment is typically not portable and must be used in the home or at a gym or health club. Further, most of the equipment is single use equipment and is used to target one muscle or one muscle group only. The user is limited to exercising with the fixed weight of the material determined and provided by the manufacturer.
Many dumbbells and kettlebells have a solid metal, or similar material, construction. Some dumbbells and kettlebells are pre-filled with the sand or other material at the point of manufacture and are sewn or sealed shut and then shipped to the user. In either instance, the user cannot manipulate or adjust the usage of these devices. The costs of shipping these devices can be substantial due to the weight being shipped.
There are many weight lifting and exercise devices that have also utilized sand or other weighted filler materials to provide weight for resistance. These products may be shipped unfilled, but generally come in one standard size such that the user cannot manipulate the total weight.